


水底梦境

by Fivepenguin



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, 感觉好像黄德彪pua让维克然后他俩一起pua我
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: Roses are red, violets are blue, they say my ship is heartbreaking and I think fuck that's true
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 11





	水底梦境

**Author's Note:**

> 提到一些自鲨自毁（指HDB）自取灭亡（可能指JV）总之就是造孽（双方）行为

清早，哈里翻过身，滚到地上。鼻腔迅速涌起热度，起身为时已晚，木地板上已经嘀嗒敲出数轮红色圆点。床垫质量不上不下，没到让人睡不好的程度，他醒来的时候，仍感觉像被人痛打过一顿。

他倚着床，呲牙咧嘴坐起来，这才发觉额角发痛，是先前撞到硬物；一把木制椅子摆在近前，轮廓质朴冷硬，每根线条都在亵渎人体工学。

“早上好！”椅子说，“嗑药快乐。看得出来你心情不好，何不用思必得开启一个美丽早晨？”

“唉，可是，”哈里回答，“这里没有药。”

椅子惊诧道：“是吗？既然这样，物理上居高或许能弥补些许。戒断反应很正常，亲爱的，天台的风必然是一剂良药——比安眠药更能治愈失眠。”

颇有道理。哈里尝试直立，努力胜过出生未久的小鹿，鼻血照旧横流。待到他成功，让·维克玛家卧室已能作为惊悚小说灵感来源：遍布地板和床铺的血手印，以及窗户边缘的憔悴幽灵，窗帘也扯歪了。

他摇摆着向门外走去，中途抬起手，用衣袖抹掉脸上的血迹和油脂，找到浴室，抱住洗手池吐了十几秒，抬起头看镜子。镜中人嘴角还沾着呕吐物残余，眼眶染上淡红。在这个角度，哈里得以抽离地看待自我，他想：这个人的表情充满哀伤和疲惫，但是，内核……是的，他就是我，眼里透出仇恨……我在恨谁呢？

疑问和水一样飞快地消失。哈里打滑了几次，开门，前襟遍布鲜血，脑中一行字幕徐徐滚动：到高处去。

所以他就去了。维克玛住的公寓高六层，天台入口没锁，护栏卡在肋骨高度。正对门的方向，边缘凸出些许，形成一小片孤岛，正适合人站。他费劲翻过去，把体重压在身后的栏杆上，世界喧闹地打开，哈里的视线落到底层，没有看到熟悉的建筑。

建筑，准确来说，是一家肉铺，大多数时候卖的肉性价比高于平均水准，偶尔不够新鲜。每天，老板都在五点半打开卷帘门，刚好是死亡意念的涨潮时分。在这个时间，城市半醒，注视着他坐上窗台，一语不发。

比起画面，记忆能唤醒的更多是触感，脚底悬空，微风拂过的感觉，仿佛人生来就该如此。奇怪的、赌徒般的想法，使他看着那中年人站在店门前，噪声中抱臂凝视，准备开始一天的工作。回头，哈里安静地想，回过头来。只要你看见我……为了逃避后果，我就可以毫无负担地跳下去。无数个早晨，他这样想着，双手放在两侧。

哈里已经熟悉店主的行为模式，知道他不会回头，他会在门卷到三分之二时点点头，弯腰钻进店里。而后，奇迹一般，想死的念头退去了，他笨拙地钻回室内，洗去浮尘和冷汗，有时候睡一觉，有时直接去上班。

时机正好的话，维克玛会靠在办公室门旁，喝咖啡，看翻到卷边的书。听见脚步声，他就会合上书，转过脸来，总是有点生气的样子，和哈里一样，勾画出睡眠不足人群常有的画像。

“早上好啊，杜博阿。”他常这样说，把最后一点液体喝得吱吱作响。

天台边上，哈里睁开眼。维克玛的形象从回忆走进现实：低着头，不满地踢开脚边石子，拎着两个塑料袋。哈里愣怔地看着他被阳光拉长的、愁苦的影子，突然想要呕吐。然后，维克玛抬起头来……看见了他。距离漫长，他却看清那张脸上，惊恐还没来得及涌现就被愤怒压下去，维克玛做了几个深呼吸，还是竖起中指，那根指头戳了几下，愤怒肉眼可见，警告他立刻、现在、马上滚回安全地带。

维克玛停下来，没再往前走，中指换成食指，坚定地竖在半空。哈里鞋底踏着地面，感觉却像赤裸地漂浮，俯视着水漫过楼顶，又流向远方，等待下一次涨潮。

“希望你最起码还认得我是谁。”维克玛说，在厨房里制造乒乓响动。一阵响声，是液体渐渐填满杯子，没多久，他端着清水和三明治出来，水杯搁到桌上时，力道超出了必要限度，以至于有几滴像是潮湿的呼吸，洒在哈里的手背。

三明治内馅是烤奶酪、生菜、番茄片和火腿，切掉面包边。拿在手里他才发觉自己饿了。

吃到一半哈里想起按礼节该回应维克玛说的话，于是含着满嘴食物，想着“你毕竟是个让人难以忘记的人”，嘴里却说道：“面包边怎么办？”

说出口来就变成混沌的音节混合物，好在维克玛听懂了，没好气回答拿去喂流浪狗。哈里用几大口冷水自救于噎食和一连串咳嗽，他冷漠旁观。剩下的那半食物以神奇的速度消失，哈里把额头抵住桌面理顺呼吸，咖啡的气味盘桓着，伴随着啜饮的声响。

他吃得半饱，反而觉得虚弱，心中空荡，全身发冷。维克玛拍拍他脸颊，塞体温计过来，嘴里咕哝着“不过这个样子也不可能工作”，靠上椅背——和卧室里那把是同种样式。

体温有惊无险地停在低烧边缘。哈里抖着手握水杯，在液体流过喉咙的时候感到新鲜的干渴。

“让，”他终于能组织语言，“我怎么可能不认得你？”

维克玛只是摇头，告诉他：“忘了那句话吧。你真正混帐的地方在于，你认得我，但你看不见我。”

直到睡前这句话还是一遍遍回放在哈里脑子里，以最大号加粗字体挂在眼睑内侧。哈里怎么会看不见维克玛？这么长一段时间里，他们渐渐只能看见彼此，那死的浪潮，难道不是同时浸没两个人的脚踝吗？

他睁开一只眼睛，维克玛坐在床边，看有毛边的书，很快就开始瞪他。睡觉，他做出口型，白痴，你刚吃过药啊。

哈里重新闭眼，口腔里充斥药物余味。安眠药，他记起尼克斯说，别开玩笑，警探，不可能一次给你开致死剂量。对你来说药物和疯狂都必须定额配给，配合一下，好吗？而维克玛又走回他的意识里，鞋尖落在眼前，他说：既然这样，我得盯着你把药吃下去，不让你有机会攒起来。攒存款，别攒药，好吗？

或许是疲惫，或许这次换的药确实有效，困意从深而遥远的地方来，从水底来，一瞬就将他捉住了，带来一丝恐惧：这会否是永眠？而维克玛的脚步声敲打着离开，取而代之的是那本旧书，落在手中，缓慢但轻盈。哈里翻开它，看见衬页上自己的笔迹：

> 真爱是可能的
> 
> 但只会发生在来世——发生在新人类身上
> 
> 对我们来说已经太迟

他当初把这一段用钢笔抄下，连同书一起，送作搭档的生日礼物。维克玛看到时，愣了一会儿，像是要微笑，但表情古怪，说：“少了一句。”

“你很爱那幅壁画。”哈里说。

维克玛的眼神变得更加难以解读，甚至有点怨恨，令哈里怀疑是自己错了；恨意可不适合一个寿星。

但现在一切都多么清晰，哈里想道，那的确是仇恨，可怨恨的里层居然可以同时是哀痛和倦怠。现在他漂在水面上，只要轻微的助力就能沉进去，拥抱无害且无梦的昏迷。他推开那几句诗，文字盘旋着飞走，这动作带来了反作用力，微小但已经足够……

另一种力量此时拉住他的右手，他因而驻留在水面上。哈里的眼皮变重太多，他睁不开眼睛，思绪也渐渐模糊，低声自语，困惑至极：为什么要这样？他想出声要求，意识外侧具体是谁不重要，总之，请这个人别再握着他的手了。

“哪儿也别去，”拉着他右手的人低声说，“不用太久，就这么一小会……哪儿也别去了，哈里。”

说完，他放开手，而哈里如愿以偿坠入睡眠。


End file.
